


Monster

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, at the same time all i ever do is make him suffer why am i like this, i wanna hug this boy so bad, wooo sweet angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Prompt: You're a MonsterPost another Story / Ray Route: Saeran and MC feat. PTSD because I hate life apparently





	Monster

"You're a monster!"

The words echoed in his head, filled his thoughts, but all they evoked was a sinister chuckle.

She was right.

He was a monster, for if he were not, the world outside would eat him alive.

The only way to survive was to be worse than the world, to be meaner than the monsters.

To be stronger.

And he was strong, he was the strongest.

And nothing could hurt him, especially not her!

She couldn't hurt him if he hurt her first.

"Stop it!"

Her screams were nothing to him but a sweet melody, making him want more, to go further.

The more she struggled, the more he tightened his grip on her.

Blood coated his fingers, it wasn't his own, and oh, it was such a thrilling sight.

"Saeran!"

He was mesmerized by her face, expression marred by fear and pain, and the knowledge that he was the one eliciting that reaction.

He was a monster.

He was strong.

"Saeran?"

What?

Her voice was so soft all of a sudden, why was she not afraid?

Why did she sound so different?

His eyes fluttered open when he felt hands grab his shoulders, the touch only light, yet enough to wake him up immediately.

She was there, next to him, expression full of worry and care.

Had he been screaming again?

He must've woken her up.

Her soft touch felt good, it felt calming, but that was why he pulled away, sat up on the bed.

She was too good for him, he realized.

He didn't deserve to be comforted by her.

Her face was full of hurt when he got up and left, leaving her behind in the room.

He didn't mean to hurt her.

But he had to get away, or else he knows that eventually, he'd hurt her even worse.

He needs to stay as far away from her as possible.

It's the only way to keep her safe from himself.

He's a monster.


End file.
